Asakura
by Coveiro
Summary: Yoh sai da pousada para poder ficar mais forte,e assim poder proteger Anna e Hana....Fic em Andamento,CAPITULO 7 FINALMENTE ATUALIZADA
1. Chapter 1

O Shaman Fight foi interrompido pelo acontecimento com o Hao,todos estavam tentando voltar a sua rotina normal,mais tinha uma pequena diferença na vida de Yoh Asakura e de Anna Kyouyama,Anna estava grávida,a vida de Yoh não poderia ser mais feliz,estava do lado da pessoa que amava,e estava gravida de seu filho,a vida de Yoh estava um mar de rosas,alguns meses depois Hana nasce,sim,Hana é o nome do garoto Asakura,vem da junsão dos dois nomes,de Anna e Yoh,eles estavao muito felizes até aquele dia

Anna foi colocar Hana na cama como sempre fazia,e depois voltou para seu guarto,algum tempo depois,ouvirão o barulho da janela se abrindo,Yoh saiu correndo para o guarto de seu filho,e viu Hao,sim,ele não avisa morrido depois do incidente com o Grande Espirito,Yoh estava muito bravo ao ver Hao passando a mão no rosto do seu filho.

-TIRE AS MÃOS DELE HAO!!!-Gritou o jovem Asakura,com isso Anna foi correndo para o guarto de Hana para ver o que acontecia,não acreditou no começo ao ver quem estava lá

-Não se preocupem,não farei nada com o Hana,pelo menos poringuanto,guando o garoto fizer 6 anos virei para busca-lo,até-la façam o que quizer-Falando isso Hao se virou para ir embora mais,Yoh não deixaria isso acontecer estava disposto a dar sua vida por Hana e por Anna,ele saiu correndo na direção de Hao com o seu Ouver Sol em mão,atacou Hao mais pareceu que não surtio efeito,Hao apenas virou para ele e o espirito de fogo o acerto com um golpe poderoso,fazendo Yoh cair desmaiado.

-YOHHHHH-Gritou Anna desesperada indo em direção ao Yoh com Hana em seus braços,Anna o colocou em seu colo e fico encarando Hao.

-Adeus-Falou Hao se retirando do guarto e sumindo na imensidão da noite,Hana tinha parado de chorar e conseguiu voltar a dormir,Anna o colocou no mesmo guarto dela e de Yoh que ainda estava desacordado,no dia seguinte,Yoh finalmente acordou e se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido,lembrou também como foi derotado facilmente por Hao,essas imagens não saiam da cabeça do jovem Shaman,ele decidiu que treinaria muito,ele ainda tinha 6 anos para se fortalecer e derrotar Hao,mesmo que isso custa-se a sua vida,Yoh curtimiu muito o seu ultimo dia com Hana e com Anna,os levarão para o parque de diversões e para o parque,guando Hana finalmente avia dormido Yoh falou.

-Anna eu tenho que ir,tenho que me tornar mais forte para poder proteger você e o Hana-Diz isso com o com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto

-Como assim Yoh?Como assim tem que ir?-Anna estava muito confusa não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali,mais a resposta que ela ouviu não era a que ela gostaria de ouvir dele

-Eu te amo Anna...Mais-Disse entre os soluços

-Eu tenho que ficar mais forte-Falando isso Yoh,sai da pousada,e desaparece na escuridão da noite

-Yoh....-disse começando a chorar

**Uma semana depois**

Eu tenho que ficar mais forte….-foi a ultima coisa que ele falou antes de ir embora,agora ela se via chorando, pensando na pessoa que amava.

-Porque você tinha que ir Yoh?porque?-perguntou para o nada esperando uma resposta,mais ficou na mesma so a escuridão ao seu redor,guando se ouve o choro de uma criança

-Mamãe está indo Hana,não chore-Com isso ela pega o bebê no colo e tenta faze-lo durmir,guando finalmente ele dormi ela decide que já estava tarde e decide ir dormir também,Anna lembra do dia em que Hao apareceu no guarto de Hana,falando que quando ele fizesse seis anos ele voltaria para buscar ele,também lembrava o guanto o Yoh ficou bravo por não poder fazer desse pesadelo ela acorda e não consegue mais durmir,mais ela se lembrou o porque do Yoh ter ido embora.

-Yoh….eu esperarei por você o tempo que precisar-diz com lagrimas nos olhos

Cinco Anos Depois

-Hana Acorda,vai se atrasar pro colegio-Diz Anna Gritando

-Só mais cinco minutos mae –diz o garoto guase voltando a dormir

-Não,Agora!!!-Anna abre a porta do guarto,com isso o garoto da um pulo da cama,jah pegando suas coisas

-Er…Bom dia mãe –Ela olha pra ele e com a voz suave novamente-Bom dia Filho-diz saindo do guarto,o garoto estava guase voltando pra cama guando ele ouve-NEM PENSE EM VOLTAR PRA CAMA-o garoto sai correndo direto pro banheiro colocando a roupa do colegio e um fone laranja que sua mãe disse que era do seu pai,antes dele ir embora

Anna leva o seu filho ateh o colegio e entrega seu almoço e lhe da um beijo na testa como de costume-Tenha um bom dia-diz sorrindo e voltando pra a pousada Funbari,o garoto chama sua mae e lhe abraça e da um sorriso bobo,com isso ela pensa,ele tem o mesmo sorriso do Yoh,Yoh…. eu pensei em você todos os dias deste que você saiu querendo ficar mais forte.

Anna chega em casa e começa a arrumar as coisas,guando ela vai para o sotão ela encontra uma foto dela e do Yoh juntos.

-Eu quero o MEU YOH devolta-diz com lagrimas correndo pelo seu rosto

Com isso o telefone começa a tocar a tirando do seus pensamentos,ela enchuga as lagrimas do seu rosto e vai atender o telefone.

-Alo –Diz com um tom frio

-Alo,Anna? – Diz a outra pessoa

-Quem é?-continuando com o seu tom frio de sempre

-Pelo jeito frio deve ser você mesma,aqui é o Ren,eu preciso que você venha pra China o mais rapido possivel,um avião particular vai estar te esperando no aeroporto amanha de manha-Diz o garoto

-Não posso ir,o Hana tem aula amanha,e não vou deixar nenhuma babá cuidando dele-Diz ela com seu tom frio e autoritario

-É urgente Anna,você pode trazer o Hana se quizer mais eu não faria isso –Diz Ren

-O que é tão urgente que não pode esperar?-Diz com seu tom frio

-É sobre o Yoh,Anna-Diz com uma voz triste

-Oque???Aconteceu algo com ele????-Diz agora com um tom de preocupação

-É melhor você vir pra ca o mais rapido possivel,o avião vai estar te esperando amanha de manha no aeroporto,Tchaul- Falando isso ele desliga o telefone

-Yoh……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aew Gente Minha primeira Fic xD

Espero que gostem hehe,e se ficou ruim porfavor n me matem x)

AHHH,eh eu não vou parar de escrever a fic não tah, que nem muitos fazem,mesmo entando ruim ou não eu vou continuar ateh acabar a fic, ^^

Abração galera

P.s:Essa eh minha primeira fic galera hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Anna assim que termina de falar com Ren,decide arrumar as coisas dela e de Hana,ela achava melhor Hana conhecer de uma vez o seu pai,e ela também queria muito que eles voltassem a ser uma familia,como eles eram antes de Hao aparecer.A tarde Anna vai buscar seu filho na escola e fala que eles irão para a casa de um amigo do pai dele,ela decide não falar ainda sobre o Yoh,porque não sabe como ele está e como o Hana vai se reagir ao ver o pai.

No dia seguinte Anna e Hana acórdão cedo e vão para o aeroporto aonde o avião estava esperando por eles,pela viajem inteira Hana ficava perguntando se eles já estavam chegando ou o que eles iriam fazer lá,Anna apenas sorria e falava que ele descobriria guando chega-se lá.Assim que chegarão Ren já estava esperando por eles pede para entrar na limusine e vão para o Castelo da família Tao.

-Você deve ser o Hana,certo?-Diz Ren estendendo a mão para o garoto

-Prazer-Diz com um sorriso bobo e apertando a mão de Ren

-Já estamos chegando mae?-Pergunta Hana cansado de tanto ficar sentado

Ren olha para o garoto eh fala

-Estamos perto - diz com seu tom de voz normal

-Assim que chegarmos Jun irá lhe mostrar a casa,os animais e tudo que tem no castelo dos Tao-Ren diz sorrindo para Hana

-Chegamos Chefinho-Diz Bason aparecendo do lado de Ren fazendo Hana pular para perto da sua mãe guando vê

-AHHHHHH….OQUE É ISSO???-Diz Hana apontando para o Bason com as mãos tremulas

-Desculpe,Meu Nome é Bason e Sirvo a Familia Tao desde que era vivo à 500 anos atraz-Diz –Diz Bason olhando para o garoto e sorrindo

-porque está surpreso Hana?-Pergunta Anna o olhando confusa

-É que os espíritos lá de casa não são tão grandes como esse,ele eh enorme e deve ser muito forte também-Diz sorrindo e apontando para Bason

-Não é muito não, seu pai já venceu ele muitas vezes - Diz Anna sorrindo,e depois olhando para Ren que ja estava ficando vermelho de tanta raiva

-O Yoh deu sorte só isso - Diz Ren irritado-Mais….Anna guando chegarmos preciso falar com você em particular,certo?-Diz com um tom mais sério e olhando para Anna

-Certo - Diz Anna com seu tom frio

Chegando ao castelo dos Tao,Hana fica de queixo caido guando vê o tamanho do lugar,e ate onde suas terras iam,erra um lugar imenso

-Você não estava brincando guando falou que era um castelo, meu deus como é grande esse lugar - Diz Hana olhando tudo em sua volta com um sorriso

-Oii,Tudo bem?-Diz uma voz feminina vindo de traz deles

-Você deve ser o Hana, muito prazer - Diz a mulher sorrindo

-Oi,o prazer é meu - Diz fazendo uma leve referencia e voltando a sorrir

Ele lembra muito com o Yoh,o sorriso sempre estampado no rosto,o jeito dele,só o cabelo que puxou da Anna,que caiu muito bem nele,Pensa Jun abrindo um leve sorriso

-Anna venha comigo,preciso falar com você em particular,Minha Irmã você pode mostrar o lugar para o Hana por favor?-Diz Olhando para Jun

-Claro Irmãozinhu-Diz sorrindo e levando o Hana para um lugar mais afastado

-O que você queria falar comigo com tanta Urgência Ren?E se você souber algo sobre o Yoh é melhor falar logo - Diz com um tom autoritário

-Uff…bem venha comigo Anna-Ren começa a descer uma escada muito grande que vai dar numa parte afastada da casa.

-Oque estamos fazendo aqui?-Diz com seu tom frio de sempre

-Você já vai ver-Diz abrindo a porta,guando ele abre a porta a expressão de Anna continua a mesma,tinha alguem cheio de ataduras pelo corpo inteiro deitado numa cama,so que Anna não sabia quem era,estava muito machucado para tentar reconhecer.

-Quem é?-Continuando com seu tom frio

-Você não o reconhece Anna,também não era pra menos,ele está cheio de ataduras,e machucados ,não da nem pra ver a cara-Diz olhando para o homem deitado na cama

-Diga logo quem é?-Diz Anna se exaltando


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Anna já estava ficando impaciente, mais mesmo assim parecia que não precisa da resposta para saber quem é, mais porque ela tinha esse pressentimento?Ela não sabia, apenas tinha

-Anna...esse é o....-Ren disse virando seu rosto para Anna e criando coragem para poder dizer que aquele era a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo,e ele estava morto,não sabia como dizer,não sabia nem se existia um jeito para isso,mais ele achou melhor falar logo e acabar com isso,criou coragem e disse

-Anna esse é o Yoh-Dise com um ar de tristeza, ele realmente estava triste, mesmo com todas as brigas Ren sempre teve que agradecer Yoh por ajudá-lo com o seu passado

Anna cai no chão,não podia acreditar,não,ela não queria acreditar que aquele era o seu Yoh,então aquela sensação que estava sentindo...Seus olhos enchem de lagrimas,ela tentava segura-las mais não conseguia estava muito triste,a pessoa que ela estava esperando a 5anos pensando que estava vivo,que estava bem,estava bem a sua frente,todo machucado e cheio de ataduras

-Anna...eu sinto dizer isso mais...o Yoh...o Yoh...ele está morto Anna-Disse com lágrimas nos olhos o que era impossível de se esperar de Ren

-NÃO,NÃO PODE SER,NÃO O MEU YOH!!!-Diz Anna Berrando, com grito de Anna,Hana estava longe da onde sua mãe estava mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu ouvir o grito dela e sai correndo a procura de sua mãe,guando a encontra,sai correndo e abraça ela,confuso e triste

-Oque foi mamãe?porque a senhora está chorando-Diz o garoto com um tom de partir o coração de qual quer um,com isso Ren sente como se uma faca estivesse entrando em seu coração

Anna apenas olha para o seu filho e o abraça,ela nunca iria deixar isso acontecer com ele,nada,nem ninguem iria machucar o seu filho,esses pensamentos se perderão guando ouviu o alguém lhe chamando

-Anna,não se preo…-Mas foi interrompido por uma lendária esquerda fazendo o voar longe

-Como assim não me preocupar???Você me chamou aqui só pra ver a pessoa que eu mais amo morto???que tipo de pessoa é você???-Diz com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto

-Calma Anna - Diz o garoto se levantando mais mesmo assim triste por Anna-A Jun pode reviver o mortos-Diz o garoto com um sorriso amarelo tentando tirar a preocupação de Anna

-Então porque ainda não o reviverão???-Diz Com uma voz irrada

-Porque para eu poder reviver alguém, o corpo dessa pessoa deve estar em bom estado, e o do Yoh ainda vai demorar um pouco, porque se eu revive-lo agora ele irá sentir muita dor e pode acabar morrendo de novo,e eu só posso reviver uma pessoa a cada 5 anos então vamos esperar até o corpo dele se recuperar,certo?-Diz sorrindo, mas com um ar de tristeza na voz

-C..Certo-Diz Anna soluçando

-Yoh???Então aquele é o meu pai?-Pergunta Hana muito confuso

-Desculpe por você ter que ve-lo assim, mais sim, ele é o seu pai Hana-Diz Anna abraçando o filho

Hana se vira para Jun e pergunta-Daqui quanto tempo você poderá reviver o meu pai?-Pergunta com lagrimas nos olhos

-O corpo do Yoh só vai estar melhor daqui uns 2 meses,eu sujiro que voltem para Tókio e esperem lá,e finjam que nada aconteceu-Diz Jun com um tom serio na voz

-Mais…-Anna pega um pouco de ar e pergunta-O que Aconteceu com o Yoh?

-Pelas queimaduras achamos que ele encontrou o Hao enguanto treinava e eles lutarão-Diz Ren com muita raiva

-Aquele desgraçado-Diz Anna se levantando muito irritada

-Mais porque vocês querem que agente volte para Tókio?eu quero ficar aqui com o meu pai-Diz Hana bravo

-Achamos que o Hao,está procurando pelo Yoh para poder pegar a Alma dele e poder ficar ''Completo'' nova mente Ren Sério-E é por isso que quanto menos gente por perto mais chances temos de que ele não descubra aonde o Yoh está

-Vocês podem ir amanha se quiserem, o jato particular da família Tao ira levalos-Diz Jun-Enguanto isso eu posso mostrar o quarto para vocês

-Eu não vou sair daqui - Diz Anna com um tom autoritario-Ja que eu só posso ficar um dia com o Yoh, não irei sair do lado dele

Com isso se passou a manha, tarde, noite e madrugada, Anna sentada do lado do Yoh, relembrando de tudo que fizeram juntos, o dia em que ela conheceu ele,em que ele salvou a vida dela do oni,estava passando tudo por sua cabeça,era tudo muito rápido mais mesmo assim ela podia vem tudo com muita clareza.

Hana estava deitado na cama pensando em como seria seu pai,ele não conseguiu ver direito por causa do choro,e pelo fato do Yoh,não ele pensou,seu pai estar enfeixado com as ataduras,se ele ficar longe dele por um tempo ajudaria seu pai a se recuperar mais rápido era isso que ele ia fazer,iria voltar para Tókio com sua mãe e esperar os dois meses La.

No dia seguinte Anna e Hana entrarão no avião particular dos Tao e voltam para Tókio,eles estavam tentando fingir que nada tinha mudado,mas mesmo assim era muito difícil,eles não paravam de pensar no Yoh,e no desgraçado do Hao,sempre que lembravam do Yoh eles começavam a chorar,mesmo que Jun pudesse revive-lo eles ainda ficavam muito tristes ao lembrar do Yoh todo machucado e cheio de ataduras pelo corpo todo,e foi assim que se passaram os dois meses,os dois meses mais longos na vida dos dois,sempre chorando e quase nunca sorrindo,mais mesmo assim não podiam para de pensar que logo veriam Yoh denovo.

Aew pessoal,eu já tava com esse pronto só que tive que arruma algumas coisas,o cap 4 também já está pronto só que irei posta-lo só amanha.

Me desculpem se ficou muito confuso o qual quer coisa,não sabia direito como escrever a parte de falar sobe a Jun poder reviver o Yoh,mais espero que gostem hehe

MANDEM REVIEWS XD


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Assim que se passarão os 2(dois) meses que para tanto Anna guando Hana foram como séculos de espera,eles finalmente voltavam para a China para poder rever Yoh,assim que chegarão ao castelo Anna foi logo recebida por Ren,que já a esperava,mais pelo menos não tão cedo.

-Tão cedo e já chegou-Olhou o garoto

-Tem algum problema nisso?-A garota falou com um tom frio,Hana olhou para sua mãe,ela nunca falou assim,ele estava confuso,mais deixou isso de lado porque logo lembrou do porque ele estar ali.

-Não, Nenhum. Venha irei Le valos, ainda estamos fazendo os preparativos para reviver o Yoh-Assim que chegarão virão que o corpo do Yoh já estava melhor,não 100% mais já estava melhor,Anna e Hana foram correndo para poder ficar do lado do Yoh e para serem as primeiras pessoas que ele visse guando acorda-se

-Não cheguem perto - Disse uma voz feminina, era Jun que corria ao encontro deles

-Vocês não podem tocar nele agora, estamos quase prontos para começar e de agora em diante nem mesmo eu posso toca-lo-Disse a menina

Os dois a olharão com raiva mais mesmo assim obedecerão, Hana estava muito animado por poder ver seu pai depois de tanto tempo,pra falar a verdade essa seria a primeira vez que veria seu pai,se perguntava se ele iria gostar dele,e se não gostasse o que iria fazer?mais foi logo interrompido por Anna

-Ele irá te adorar Hana,pra falar a verdade ele te ama e mu Ito Anna sorrindo para seu filho que retribuiu com um sorriso também,Anna estava muito ansiosa para poder ver o Yoh de novo,já fazia 6(seis) anos desde que Yoh tinha saído para poder ficar ''mais forte'' .

-Estamos prontos - Com isso o coração dos dois começou a bater mais forte e mais rápido, estavam muito felizes por poder ver uma das pessoas que mais amava de novo,

Jun começou, disse algumas coisas que ninguém entendeu e de repente uma luz forte brilhou sobre o Yoh- Agora só nos resta esperar-Dise Jun seria,um tempo depois ambos ouvem uma explosão vindo da porta,a porta já não estava mais lah,havia somente uma grande nuvem de fumaça,quando a fumaça finalmente começou a baixar começaram a ver alguém no meio da fumaça,Anna já sabia quem era e estava muito nervosa.

-Não deixarei que revivam meu irmãozinhu-Disse a voz, e guando finalmente a poeira baixo podia se ver claramente que era o Hao

-SEU MISERÁVEL - Gritou Anna já pegando seu 1080 e fazendo os demônios atacarem Hao,ele apenas escreveu algo em uns papéis e lançou na direção dos demônios fazendo-os sumir.

-Miserável - Gritou Ren correndo em direção ao Hao com uma espada na mão, Ren começou atacar Hao sem dó nem piedade, mais infelizmente era tudo invão, Hao se esquivava de cada ataque que o garoto de cabelo roxo lhe mandava, e com um simples chute mandou Ren direto para a parede fazendo ele perder a consciência

-REM - Gritou Jun mandando Pailong atacar Hao enquanto ia ver seu irmão-Nos temos que segurar ele ai por mais algum tempo - Gritou a garota

Anna concordou com a cabeça e mandou Hana se esconder em um lugar seguro,Anna começo a mexer no seu 1080 novamente fazendo os demônios reaparecerem

-Vocês ainda são muito fracos, não chegam nem aos meus pés-Falo Hao calmo, mandando o espírito de fogo acabar com os demônios e com Pailong - Se nem mesmo o meu irmãozinho que era o mais forte de vocês conseguiu me derrotar porque acham que vocês conseguiriam?-Perguntou Hao começando a rir-Mais eu ainda estou intrigado, não sabia que tinha alguém com o poder de reviver os outros aqui - Falou Sério -Melhor acabar logo com vocês e pegar o meu premio-Falando isso Hao manda o espírito de fogo atacar todos,Anna voa com o ataque,e bate numa parede perto da onde o Hana estava escondido

Hana olhou para sua mãe, e enseguida olhou para o homem que fez isso com ela-Desgraçado-Gritou Hana correndo em direção ao Hao

-Você deve ser o Hana, certo?-Falo Hao sorrindo - Daqui a 1 ano eu volto para pegar você também mais agora o que eu quero é o seu pai-O espírito de fogo balançou o braço fazendo o Hana voar em direção a uma parede,mais antes que ele batessem alguém o pegou,ele olhou para a pessoa que acabara de salvar sua vida,e quando a viu arregalou os olhos

-Pa..pa..papai???-Perguntou Hana com lagrimas nos olhos

-Hana?Como você cresceu filho-Falo Yoh com seu sorriso bobo, Yoh foi até Anna que o olhava sem acreditar – Anna você está bem?-perguntou Yoh preocupado, Anna apenas balançou a cabeça fazendo que sim, Yoh sorrio e entregou Hana nos seus braços.

-A luta é entre eu e você Hao,não se atreva a colocar a mão na minha Esposa e no Meu Filho - Gritou Yoh super Irritado,Anna ficou super feliz ,ele a tinha chamado coisa que ele só fez uma vez no seu casamento,Hana também estava feliz por ver que seu pai estava bem e que ele era muito forte

-Onde está a harusame?-perguntou Yoh se virando para Ren que acabara de acordar, ele apontou para um canto, Yoh foi até lá e achou suas espadas, Yoh fez seu grande espírito e correu em direção ao Hao

-Eu me fortaleci enquanto treinava no inferno Hao,não pense que será fácil me derrotar-Gritou Yoh atacando Hao-Você pode ter se fortalecido mas mesmo assim você nunca me vencerá-Falou Hao transformando o espírito de fogo em uma espada,os dois começarão a lutar,o castelo parecia que ia desmoronar a cada ataque que eles davam,guando suas espadas se encontravam ocorreu uma explosão fazendo os dois voarem,Yoh estava mais cansado e ainda estava um pouco machucado da ultima luta com Hao

-HAHAHAHA-Hao começou a rir - Você ainda está muito fraco Yoh,eu esperarei mais alguns anos até você se fortalecer mais-Hao Falo quase começando a rir de novo

-Miserável - Falou Yoh correndo para atacar Hao novamente,mais dessa vez hao desviou e acertou um golpe em Yoh,fazendo o Voar Longe.

-YOHHHH-Gritou Anna correndo em direção a YOH-Você está bem Yoh?-Perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos, ela queria que a primeira coisa que ele visse guando acorda se fosse ela e o Hana,mais tudo estava dando errado graças ao Hao

-Estou sim Anninha, obrigado-Falou Yoh com um sorriso em seu rosto, Yoh se levantou com a Ajuda de Anna, Hao depois de ver tudo apenas se virou e foi embora,mais antes de ir disse algumas palavras que deixaram Yoh furioso

-Fique Mais forte irmãozinho,daqui a pouco tempo virei para buscar você e meu sobrinho - Dizendo isso ele desapareceu no ar

Hana correu até Yoh,chorando de felicidade e preocupação-Pai você está bem?-Falou Hana abraçando o pai - Estou sim Hana,obrigado-Pegou seu filho no colo e deu um abraço nele e em Anna,uma coisa que ele sonhava fazer desde que saio de casa

Depois de algum tempo Yoh falou que voltaria para casa, ele queria passar um tempo com sua família, ele pediu para que Anna o treina-se pois ainda estava muito fraco comparado a Hao,ele faria de tudo para proteger sua família,até mesmo agüentar o treinamento mais duro de ,Anna concordou e sorriu,Yoh abraçou sua esposa e lhe deu um beijo demorado,fazendo ela corar violentamente e ficando muito feliz também

-Mais antes vamos ficar umpouco juntos,ok?-Disse Anna olhando para Yoh e sorrindo,ele esperou muito para poder ver o sorriso de Anna novamente,era o sorriso mais bonito e mais puro que ele já viu

-Vamos para casa - Disse Yoh olhando para Anna,que apenas balançou a cabeça e ficou segurando o braço do Yoh como se fosse para ele nunca mais ir embora,Yoh estava segurando Hana no outro braço,Hana e Yoh não conseguiam para de se olhar e sorrir,estavam muito felizes para poder fazer qual quer outra coisa.

* * *

Aew,terminei o 4 capitulo espero que gostem galera porque esse principalmente eu adorei escrever ^^

Just Fe queria agradece pela ajuda que você está me dando com meus erros e talz, é muito bom ter alguém para ajudar, hehe... Bem, Obrigado =D

Smart Angel,queria te agradecer também porque foi lendo suas fics que me interessei por escrever,^^

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo =]


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Yoh,Anna e Hana estão a caminho da pousa,no caminho inteiro Yoh não conseguia para de olhar para Hana e perguntar sobre sua infância,queria saber de tudo,Hana contou a primeira vez que viu uma arvore de Asakura com sua mãe,guando Hana disse isso Yoh ficou muito triste porque ele sempre quis levar o filho para ver Asakura,ele tentou não parecer triste,mais por dentro estava arrasado não acreditou que ficou tanto tempo fora,que perdeu a infância de seu filho,que perdeu dias maravilhosos com ele e Anna

Anna por outro lado não soltava o braço de seu esposo,não queria que ele sai-se de perto dela nunca mais, queria ficar do jeito que estava com ele pra sempre,somente ela,ele e Hana,não conseguia para de sorrir e também não acreditava que depois de tanto tempo estava com ele de volta,estavam os três muito felizes,guando finalmente acabou a viajem ele eles chegaram a pousada.

-Vejo que já está funcionando a pousada,né Anna-Chan-Disse Sorrindo e olhando para sua noiva que concordava com a cabeça

-Ryu,Tamão chegamos,e temos uma surpresa - Disse Hana gritando,fazendo que todos os hospedes o olhassem

-Tamão?-Perguntou Yoh olhando sua noiva

-Sim,ela está trabalhando na cozinha ajudando o Ryu-Disse olhando e sorrindo para ele

-PATRÃO YOH-Gritou Ryu vindo e abraçando Yoh com muito força

-Quanto tempo patranzinho-Disse sem largá-lo

-A...quanto tempo Ryu,mais você pode me solta,ta me sufocando-Disse sorrindo,assim que Ryu o soltou,ele conversaram um pouco e Yoh decide tomar um banho,também fazia muito tempo que ele não tomava um banho decente,Yoh deu um selinho em Anna falando que ia tomar banho e foi

-AHHHH....como faz tempo que não tomo um banho tão bom assim-Disse olhando para o céu,Yoh tinha algumas cicatrizes a mais desde que saio da pousada, estava com uma toalha presa na cintura e tomando o seu banho,depois de um tempo a porta se abre de lá sai Anna,indo em direção a seu marido

-Anna...voocê quer tomar banho?se quizer eu saio-Disse corando levemente por estar naquela situação com Anna

-Não eu queria mesmo é te perdir se eu podia tomar banho com você Yoh-Disse corando levemente

-Claro...-Disse ele sorrindo,Anna então foi até o banheiro tirou a roupa se colocou uma toalha que ia dos seios,até um pouco a cima dos joelhos,Anna entro e se aconchegou no peito de Yoh,Yoh deu um beijo na testa de Anna e ficaram assim por algum tempo

Nesse meio tempo Tamao chegou do supermercado e foi para o seu guardo descansar um pouco,depois de algum tempo decide ir tomar um banho

-Yoh...vamos sair?-Disse Anna voltando seus olhos para seu marido

-Vamos,já estamos aqui à algum tempo-Disse se levantando e ajudando Anna a se levantar

Yoh não tinha trazido roupa para si trocar,então se enxugou e esperou Anna se trocar,Yoh colocou uma toalha maior que ia ateh os joelhos e abriu a porta,fazendo isso uma garota que estava apoiada na porta caiu sobre ele

-SENHOR YOH-Disse Tamao logo que viu Yoh,e também percebeu que ele estava só de toalha e pulou em cima dele,ele abraçava-lhe e beijava o rosto,não podia acreditar que ele estava de volta,e estava ali só de toalha,Tamao tentou dar um selinho em Yoh,Anna logo que percebeu a ousadia de Tamao decidiu para-la

-Oque pensa que vai fazer Tamao?-Disse Anna olhando friamente para Tamao-Se não me engano ele é MEU marido-Disse olhando para a garota que só percebeu a presença de Anna guando já estava gritando com ela

-Eu..eu...eu estava apenas feliz pelo senhor Yoh ter voltado-Disse com a cabeça baixa

-Você acha que eu não vi você tentando beijar o Yoh,ou será que pensa?-Disse encarando-a

Yoh ainda estava no chão confuso com que tudo estava acontecendo ali

-eu...eu...-A garota não conseguiu terminar a frase,estava muito envergonhada mais ao mesmo tempo estava muito irritada por Anna ter estragado o momento,em que ela "quase" beijou o Yoh

-Deixa pra lá,e você?vai ficar o dia inteiro ai no chão?-Disse agora voltando a encarar Yoh,só que agora não estava mais com um tom frio,ela estava apenas,falando

Yoh então se levantou e foi para o quarto se trocar,Anna o seguiu deixando Tamao sozinha com seus pensamentos

-Aquela garota,ela vai ver só-dise Tamao baixinho,mais agora ele voltou seus pensamentos para o que guase acontecera-Um dia ele vai ser meu,nem que seja uma vez,ele vai ser meu-dise a garota olhando fixamente para o céu.

* * *

Desculpe se fiz vocês esperarem tanto por um capitulo tão ruim,eu tinha muitas idéias para esse capítulo só que na hora de colocar em prática eu não consegui =[

Mas mesmo assim espero que gostem do capítulo e desculpa mais uma vez pelo capitulo ser pequeno e...ruim =/


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Os dias seguintes do ocorrido foram calmos,porque Tamao não saia do quarto Anna dava graças por isso porque assim não teria que suportar ficar vendo a cara dela,guando esses pensamentos vinham à sua cabeça uma raiva enorme começava a aparecer dentro vontade de entrar no quarto dela e lhe dar um surra pelo o que tentara fazer,mais sempre que olhava Yoh com o Hana uma tranqüilidade,uma paz vinha e fazia toda aquela fúria desaparecer como num passe de mágica.

Yoh e Hana estavam muito ligados,desde que Hana conheceu seu pai ele sorri o tempo inteiro,está sempre dando risada,sempre feliz,o que deixava Anna muito feliz,ela também estava,apesar de passar alguns dias ela ainda não acreditava que aquele era o seu Yoh,brincando com o seu filho como se o tempo nem tive-se passado,mais infelizmente havia.

-Anna venha aqui com a gente-Disse Yoh com uma voz meiga que fez a Anna ir correndo até ele e pular sobre ele e sobre Hana,ele estava super feliz,tudo de ruim que estava na sua cabeça até alguns segundos atrás haviam desaparecidos.

-Ei mãe,você ta encima de mim!!!-Diz Hana tentando sair de baixo mais mesmo assim com um tom infantil na voz,que fez Yoh sorrir,ele também estava muito feliz,praticamente era o mais feliz da casa,estava de volta pra sua casa,com a sua família o que poderia ser melhor?mais mesmo assim algo o preocupava"daqui a um ano venho buscar você e meu sobrinho"Yoh não iria deixar ele encostar um dedo em seu filho mesmo que isso custa-se a vida dele

Então ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo,era Tamao que finalmente havia saído do seu quarto,ela só saia para comer ou para ir ao banheiro,de resto ficava o dia inteiro trancada em seu quarto,depois que ela abriu Yoh,Hana e Anna a olharão,Yoh estava sorrindo tranquilamente,Hana estava igual ao seu pai,de fato os dois eram mesmo muito parecidos,e Anna estava encarando Tamao com um olhar "o que você está fazendo aqui?"

-Oi gente-Disse Tamao olhando todos na sala

-Oi-Disse Yoh eHana falando ao mesmo tempo que logo enseguida se olharão e começarão a rir,Anna ainda estava encarando Tamao ,Anna não disse nada só ficava olhando ela,para ali como se fosse esperar para ser chamada para algo

-Err...Senhorita Anna,Senhor Yoh...eu queria me desculpar por aquele dia,será que vocês podem me perdoar-Disse olhando para ambos

-Deixa disso Tamao-Yoh disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto

-Eu não desculpo-Anna disse olhando para Tamao que pareceu que não se surpreendeu nada com a resposta da garota

-Eu queria me desculpar e entregar isso aqui como pedido de desculpas-Disse entregando um cartão-Eu economizei todo dinheiro que eu ganhava e comprei isso como pedido de desculpas-Disse a garota com um sorriso amarelo no rosto

-Esse é um dos restaurantes mais caros de Tókio Tamao não podemos aceitar isso-Disse Yoh que ia devolver o cartão para Tamao quando Anna o tirou de sua mão e começou a ler o que estava escrito

-Está bem,mais ainda não te desculpei,só depois de ver o restaurante e tudo,ai quem sabe-Disse Anna se virando para sair da sala

-Tudo bem-Disse a garota sorrindo acompanhando com os olhos a garota saindo da sala

-Uff...Essa garota me da nos nervos,que raiva-Dis Anna quando sai da sala morrendo de raiva,ela não queria deixar o Yoh ali com ela,mais mesmo assim não agüentava mais olhar para aquela garota e nem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra dela,seus pensamentos se foram quando ouviu a voz do Yoh ao seu lado

-Não se preocupe Anna...Eu nunca vou te trair e você sabe disso,pelo menos eu espero-Dise o Yoh com seu sorriso bobo no rosto e dando um selinho em Anna

Anna corou levemente e retribuiu o selinho deixando o rapaz levemente corado, mesmo estando casados eles ainda ficavam envergonhados com certos carinhos mais nenhum deles podia negar que adoravam

Quando finalmente chegou a noite Yoh e Anna foram ao restaurante aonde Tamao tinha pegado o cartão e dado o dinheiro para a comida e tudo mais, era o restaurante mais bonito que os já estiveram,o garçom chegou pegou os pedidos e falou que voltava logo,e isso foi a mais de meia hora,Anna já estava impaciente e ficava falando para o Yoh ir falar com ele,o Yoh já tinha ido,mais o garçom apenas disse que eles tinham muitos pedidos e que logo ele iria levar a comida para eles

Yoh também já estava ficando impaciente,quando acidentalmente ia pegar sua água deixou cair umpouco em Anna que já estava ficando roxa de tanta raiva,estava com fome, impaciente e agora molhada

-YOH SEU BURRO, COMO PODE SER TÃO DESAJEITADO ASSIM-Ela ficou brigando com ele por muito tempo eles tinham virado a atração do restaurante, todos riam do pobre garoto que só ficava lá pedindo desculpas

Yoh também já estava muito impaciente Anna estava gritando com ele faz muito tempo,ficava dando tapas nele que doíam muito,quando Anna ia dar mais um tapa nele ele segurou a mão da garota e disse

-Já chega Anna!!!-Disse com um tom de voz seria e autoritária,a garota nunca tinha visto ele assim,ainda estava surpresa pelo que ele acabara de fazer,se surpreendeu mais ainda com a atitude que estava fazendo,Yoh saio do restaurante sem nem olha-la ele estava muito nervoso,estava com fome,impaciente e irritado com muitas outras coisas,só o fato de lembrar que perdeu de seu irmão novamente o deixava muito irritado,mais a comida que não chegava,mais a Anna brigando e batendo nele,a cabeça dele explodiu,ele nunca foi de fazer isso mais dessa vez não se conteve soltou tudo que estava preso,foi para a pousada logo em seguida,entrou no quarto e dormio,essa foi a última coisa que ele se lembra,mais foi acordado por um grito

-O QUE É ISSO???-Disse Anna muito irritada,ao ver Tamao deitada ao lado de Yoh,Yoh estava sem a blusa e Tamao somente com as roupas íntimas,nem mesmo o ele sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento

-O que é isso?Tamao o que está fazendo aqui?-Disse Yoh voltando seu olhar para a garota que segurava seu braço

-Ué,você que veio até mim não se lembra?-Disse Tamao olhando para o Yoh com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada,mais na verdade o seu plano estava dando certo,todo esse tempo que ela ficou no quarto trancada,era para pensar de um jeito de acabar com o casamento dos dois,e quando finalmente conseguiu era só colocá-lo em pratica,o que seria muito fácil devido ao temperamento de Anna,Tamao tinha pedido para um amigo seu que trabalhava naquele restaurante não entregar a comida dele,e deixa-los esperando por muito tempo o que deixaria os dois muito nervosos.

* * *

Aew Galera desculpa a demora para colocar o esse capítulo

É que estou começando na semana de provas já -.-`

Bem,vocês devem ter notado que eu mexi com o temperamento de Tamao e espero que tenham gostado,ainda tenho muitos planos para essa fic

Estejam ligados x)

P.s: Desculpe se deixei meloso de mais o começo


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Yoh,ficava olhando para Tamao e para Anna sem entender nada,Oque a Tamao está fazendo aqui?foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeç ainda estava tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo ali,só que ela não ficaria parada ali esperando,ela deu um tapa tanto na Tamao quanto no Yoh,que ficava sem entender nada.

Como ousa me bater-Diz Tamao virando para Anna com um vermelho na cara que já não dava para ver por causa que todo seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva.

E você Yoh,vai deixar isso barato?-Diz agora virando para Yoh que estava com a mão no rosto olhando para Anna que estava com lagrimas nos o barulho do tapa e o barulho do grito todos na pensão acordarão e foram ver o que estava acontecendo,até mesmo o pobre Hanna que estava dormindo acordou.

Anna....eu..- Yoh tentava falar algo só que ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali,e também porque Anna não o deixou terminar,dando mais um tapa nele

Como você ousa Yoh?me trair na minha própria casa,e ainda depois de tanto tempo que eu esperei por você,tanto tempo.... que eu me dediquei somente a cuidar do Hanna e esperar por sua volta...como ousa fazer isso-Anna diz sobre soluços e agora as lagrimas corriam sobre seu rosto

Mas...Anna eu não fiz nada...depois que agente brigou no restaurante,eu vim para a pousada e dormir,e acordei agora com a Tamao do meu lado-Yoh tenta explicar as coisas só que ele já sabia que não seria nada fácil por causa do temperamento de Anna,e por Tamao estar so com as roupas intimas na mesma cama que ele

Yoh,oque você esta dizendo?eu lembro muito bem que você me chamou para vim aqui dormir com você-Tamao tenta fazer Yoh e Anna acreditarem no que ela diz,mas quando ele termina de falar Hanna vem correndo ao encontro de seus pais e de Tamao

Oque aconteceu?-Pergunta Hanna,que estava assustado ao ouvir aqueles gritos

Hanna...me desculpe por termos acordado você mais você poderia voltar para o seu quanto por favor?-Anna falou com uma voz suave,Hanna concordou com a cabeça mais quando virou para ir embora ela viu seu pai e Tamao na mesma cama

Pai?oque você ta fazendo ai com a Tamao?-Pergunta o garoto confuso

Eu não sei filho,eu acordei e a Tamao estava aqui-Yoh tenta explicar para Hanna que fica ainda mais confuso com que o pai disse

Hanna vá para o seu quarto porfavor-Diz Anna com um tom mais serio

Certo...-Diz isso e vai andando de volta para o seu quarto

Então qual dos dois vai me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?-Anna se vira para os dois com a cara mais brava e seria que os dois já viram

Anna...deixa eu explicar-Diz Yoh com medo da reação de Anna

Certo...pode explicar Yoh,mas se mentir para mim já sabe-Diz com um tom serio e medonho

O...OK-Diz gaguejando

Depois da nossa briga do no bar....

[Flashback]

Mais que droga...porque a Anna tinha que começar a me bater e dizer todas aquelas coisas no restarante,ela sabe que eu nunca faria isso...

Yoh andava em direção a pousada,ele andava devagar porque tinha muitas coisas para pensar no caminho de volta

Mais eu também...eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz...mais eu não agüentava mais aquilo todos rindo de mim,Anna brigando comigo por causa do so vestido e por eu ter molhado ela sem querer,mais também o que está feito está feito,vou chegar na pousa e vou para o quarto dormir,amanha de manha resolvo tudo com ela.

[fim do Flashback]


End file.
